bleachanimeorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucius Verus
}}| }}} - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Race Shinigami - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Birthday November 20th - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Gender Male - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Height 184cm - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Weight 81kg - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Eye Colour Blue-Green - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Hair Colour Grey - }} |- ! style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Professional Status |- } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Affiliation Separatist - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Occupation Separatist Leader - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Lieutenant Yamato Dante Okami - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Base of Operations Hueco Mundo - }} |- ! style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Personal Status |- } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Education Shinigami Academy - }} |- ! style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" "" align="center" colspan="2"|Zanpakutō |- } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Shikai Jigoku Kawa Nagare - }} } | style="background-color: #680000; color:#FFF" Bankai Fusetzu no Kasai - }} |- Lucius Verus (Lucius Aelius Verus) used to be Captain of the Gotei 12's 6th Division prior to the Schism War. He sided with the Separatists during the war and was subsequently decommissioned after their defeat. He is now leading the resurgent Separatists from Hueco Mundo. His lieutenant was Yamato Dante Okami, and is still his adjutant. Appearance Lucius is one of the oldest Shinigami alive. Lucius is an elderly Caucasian man, past his mid-50's in appearance. He is tall, standing 8ft and quite broadly built, though his weight is average. He has shoulder long dark grey hair and a slender face. He has green eyes which are usually slightly slanted, especially when he's analysing or thinking. He has a slightly larger than average nose, though his long slender face doesn't make it stand out. His mouth is thin and its colour is hardly discernible from his skin. Usually his lips are quite dry, especially when out in the cold. He sports a 2 to 3 days old grey beard, a little more than a stubble. His face's complexion is surprisingly clear for his age, only having a few wrinkles on the sides of his eyes and a few 'laughing' wrinkles around his mouth. His physique is well built. His muscles are especially honed in his right arm and the shoulders, after spending many hours practising with his sword. His arms and legs are in proportion with his body. Personality Lucius is by all rights a philosopher. He is most often kind and courteous to those around him. He is patient and not jumpy to get into action. In his life he has seen a lot happening and there isn't much that could upset him or scare him. People generally find it pleasant to be in his company and he is surprisingly modern for his old age. He is a good conversationalist and tries to do the good thing. Being born quite a while ago, Lucius has no notion of modern logics or analyzing. Instead he relies on a set of philosophical thumb rules, the logics of his time. Using this though, he manages to be truthful in most if not all occasions. His philosophy in battle is rather twofold. He proposes that diplomacy is the preferred path and violence only be used as the very last resort. He dislikes using hand to hand combat since when one uses violence (as said last resort) it should be quick and efficient. This and his kind persona stand in stark contrast to his nearly antagonistic Zanpakutou abilities. In battle, Lucius is an extremely cunning fighter. He is by all rights a master tactician after having fought in many bloody wars for thousands of years, already being a Captain. He is easily able to read even the cleverest and most secretive opponents and is never unsettled by a situation. Not even the sight of imminent death could unnerve him. History Millennia ago, Lucius served as Captain of the 6th Division in the Gotei 12. He is one of the founders of the original Shinigami Academy and wrote both the curriculum for Zanjutsu and Hakuda. In his early life he had become a master of all schools in Soul Society. After the Schism War the newly founded Gotei 13 was in dire lack of teaching material and decided to keep the curriculum alive albeit with its original author made anonymous. Schism War The perpetual war with the Hollows (prior to the invention of Arrancar) was a seemingly hopeless cause. When the Central 46, smitten with self-enriching corruption, decided to cut the war budget the already growing dissent among the Divisions reached boiling point. At some moment in time hostilities broke out between Divisions leading to the Schism War. Lucius and his 6th Division sided with the Separatists, whose agenda it was to depose the Central 46 for a Democratically appointed government. The Gotei 12 were split in half and the bloody Schism War raged on for years. During the climactic Siege of Seireitei the Separatists were decisively defeated. After the war the Gotei 12 were disbanded by Central 46. Lucius was decommissioned and as punishment a powerful Seal was placed within him. This severely handicapped his power as well as maiming his Zanpakutou. He was never to attain a high level of power again within the newly formed Gotei 13 (as we know it now). Lucius decided to retire and eventually sought his refuge in the Real World. Present Thousands of years later Lucius noticed that the Seal that was placed on him started to deteriorate in the Real World. His power grew and to aid this he joined up with a group of Vizards under Raizen Kumori. He attained a high position within this group (3rd class). In the presence of spiritual beings whose power was something more his Zanpakutou began to regain its manifestations. However, not having used his Zanpakutou in thousands of years, he had forgotten its name. After a while he relearned its name and regained his Shikai. He immediately trained for Bankai in secrecy. After his memories had come back to him he released his Bankai, which caused the destruction of a city block. Lucius had to leave the Vizards and go into hiding, fearing Central 46 had surely noticed it as well. His Bankai had one side-effect he did not expect however; it had completely destroyed the Seal that was placed on him so long ago. In an instant his power had returned. It was then he decided to restore the Separatist faction and attract new allies. Gathering the Seperatists Arc Lucius went into hiding in Hueco Mundo after he had relearnt his Bankai. There he met the Primera Espada, Nocturna, and offered her his assistence in the war against the Shinigami. In return the Arrancar helped him in assembling the Seperatists army. Conspiracy: After having set up base in Hueco Mundo he went back to Soul Society. He searched for an old retired Captain who had been frequenting the inns of middle-class Rukongai. He found his target in an inn in District 3, a man called Gonzo Dentsu. He revealed himself to be Lucius Verus only then since it was dangerous for him to be there (District 3 lay within eyesight of Seireitei). Lucius also used the name Dentsu, a name Gonzo wasn't called by in more than 2000 years. Lucius revealed that he had come out of hiding because he had found a new purpose to his life. After lamenting their old age and the tendency for old war horses to just fade away he mentioned that he wanted to see the Gotei 13 undone before he would die. He was in the opinion that Central 46 would be happy for the former Gotei 12 offivers to just die out or be promoted away like they did with Gonzo. Central 46 treated both Seperatist and Loyalist veterans like rubbish, not for what they had done but because for what they could do. Gonzo agreed to help Lucius but only at a heavy cost. Lucius contemplated his asking price, deducing it could only mean the destruction of a certain Division which in his mind was a worser act than war. He agreed to Gonzo's price but only if he'd allow anyone who'd surrender to life. In the Shadow of Leaves: Lucius traveled into the heartland of the enemy, Seireitei where he managed to infiltrate and single-handedly lay siege to the 11th Division aiming to draw out their retiring Captain, Khia Akuma Sai Jinketsu. After a hard battle with the officers present, who used their Shikais and Bankais against him... Powers & Abilities Zanjutsu Master: As a decommissioned Captain, Schism War Veteran and along with millennia of combat experience, Lucius was once stated as the most powerful combatant in Soul Society. He is the founder of the old curriculum of Zanjutsu at its inception and had already mastered all the sword schools of Soul Society before that. In ancient times he was known for the nickname Lucius Yachiru (8,000 flows) referring to the number of sword styles he masters. He is capable of fighting two senior captain-level Shinigami simultaneously. His skill in swordsmanship has been shown to be powerful enough to take down his opponent with a single precise strike. Even in his previously severely weakened state he was easily able to bisect Supaiku Zuiver with a single stroke. He can fight with only hand and alternate between offence, defence and switch up his style seamlessly making interpreting his moves near impossible. *'Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"):' This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents. Lucius draws his sword and delivers a near vertical downward strike. The speed and precision are so phenomenal however that those with no low of Zanjutu don't even see the draw happening. *'Isasu Kainyū (一刺す介入, "Single Stab Intervention"):' a pre-emptive technique where Lucius stabs his sword forward, usually towards the throat, with such speed that opponents are caught off-guard when they are using their own techniques. Lucius' vast knowledge of Zanjutsu is used to premeditate the movements of his opponent and when they strike, he strikes himself using this technique just a fraction beforehand. This effectively cancels whatever technique his opponent was trying and, if successful, impales them on his sword instead. Expert Shunpo: Lucius is an expert when it comes to flash-stepping but he is no longer a Flash God. Though he himself comments it is his weakest skill, it is still fast enough to outpace many subordinate and can easily keep up or outpace many other Captains. He used to be known as a Flash God but his abilities have declined since. It is his advanced age which prevents him keeping up with the really fast. He has also commented that he can no longer perform the remarkable agile feats he was once capable off. Master Strategist & Tactician: Lucius has served for at least 1,000 years as a Captain in the Gotei 12. He fought in many bloody wars.With these many years of experience Lucius has become a masterful tactician. He is extremely perceptive of his opponents, easily reading their movements and able to foretell their actions. His understanding of his opponents and their abilities is swift, adhoc and accurate; usually not taking more than a moment and a single example for him to know their workings. His cunning in battle is renowned as is quoted to be a seperate weapon in its own right. He is a masteful strategist, having lead the Seperatist army. He is very adept at organizing multiple Divisions and making them ready for war. As a leader he demands a natural kind of respect. Immense Spiritual Power: Being one of the oldest Shinigami, Lucius possesses an exceedingly powerful Reiatsu, capable of forcing other captain level Shinigami to continually oust their Reiatsu to stave his off and avoid being burnt. Lucius' spiritual power has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, as it is the elemental representative of fire. He tends to glow with a fiery aura which has the potential to burn and set his surroundings on fire without the use of his Zanpakutō. It's not an ability rather the formidable pressure of his reiatsu alone that makes the reiatsu itself look like flames. Immense Strength: Despite not being physically mighty and not being able to perfectly channel his Reiatsu like some uniquely skilled Kido masters, Lucius is able to empower his blows with his tremendous Reiatsu; severely augmenting his physical strength to a point where others struggle to shake off the weight. Immense Durability: Due to his immense spiritual power, Lucius is extremely resilient to damage or even being inflicted damage at all. He can also envelop his body in a powerful surge of his Reiatsu which can diminish or cancel powerful attacks. He has stated however that it is very inefficient to do so. Hakuda Master: Lucius is a highly skilled and dangerous combatant even without his Zanpakutō. As with his skill in swordsmanship, he is also a powerful master in hand-to-hand combat, as evident from his ability to effortlessly fight off 8th Division Captain S who used his Shikai while Lucius relied on his bare hands. Lucius is the co-founder of the first Shinigami Academy and wrote the original curriculum for Hakuda. He is a master of all fighting schools of Soul Society and as such his knowledge is peerless. He can take on two masters at once and likely still win the fight. His entire body is a weapon in its own right and he can seamlessly switch his styles, making it nearly impossible to anticipate his movements. *'Kami no Itte ((神の一手, "Godhand"):' All of vast Lucius' knowledge of unarmed fighting is distilled into this single ability which he dubbed the 'one technique'. Only those with millennia of masterful experience in the field could comprehend the technique. With a single open hand, thrust from any distance directly forward, Lucius can generate any measure of momentum from a fleeting touch to the maximum extent of his power at once. The generated momentum does not leave the target but rather resonates within them. At its peak, this can cause the body of an opponent with little durability to simply crumble to pieces. Kidō Master: Lucius' vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform many of them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. Lucius is able to cast Bakudo #99 in conjunction with other high level spells with ease. He can also cast modified spells, based on existing Kido but either strengthened through much practice or modified using his elemental Reiatsu. *'Hado #33: Aokatsui (赤火墜, "Red Fire, Crash Down"):' a twofold fuel-air projection which takes the shape of the original Sokatsui spell. Instead first the target is sprayed by a nebula of sticky, combustible liquid. Then this nebula is ignited and burns with incredible intensity. The size and speed of the spray is the same as Sokatsui, however if the target is hit by it they can no longer avoid being hit by the fire. The advantage of this modification is that Lucius can redirect the spray or fire and sustain it for however long he wishes. It also burns far more intensely. *'Daiō Kurohitsugi (大王黒棺, "Great King, Black Coffin"):' an enhanced version of the Kurohitsugi spell, learnt after having trained and used the original Kurohitsugi thousands of times. The most prominent difference being the much larger size which can attain skyscraper sized dimensions. A powerful vortex of gravity pins the target down as the cube builds up around them. It is then pierced by an array of energy swords. It deals damage much the same way the original Kurohitsugi does but is more difficult to escape and extra hard hitting. It thus requires more Reiatsu to perform. It also responds to the same incantation as Kurohitsugi, causing its already larger size to grow even more, the sky above and around it turning dark and being constructed of multiple black boxes that fill up the gaps in the walls. Zanpakutō Jigoku Kawa Nagare - 地獄 川ナガレ (Hell's Flowing River) is a 110cm long Zanpakutou, regular Katana style. Its hilt is dark red and has a rectangular black and gold guard. Its scabbard is black with dark red leather wrapping covering its top half. Its quench line is erratic and wildly fluctuating. Because of its immense power, just its sealed form is a dreaded weapon even to other Captains. It's destructive potential is immense when compared to other Zanpakutou. Opponent's are required to constantly peak their Reiatsu when defending against its blows. 'Shikai ' The blade itself does not change its appearance. Due to its Constant ability though, it becomes engulfed in flames. It specializes in destructive force and has been heralded as possessing the greatest destructive power in Soul Society. Its release command is Sāji o hanatsu - サージを放つ (Unleash the surge). *'Jigoku Kawa Nagare - 地獄 川ナガレ (Hell's Flowing River):' its blade is engulfed in a constant stream of intense hot fire. It is capable of incinerating anything and everything it touches within instants (even high level opponents), making it a dreadful weapon to oppose at a close range. Lucius can project waves of fire with a swing of his sword or project fast moving streams instead also making a menacing weapon at medium ranges. His control over this is phenomenal and its destructiveness is on par with or above the Bankai of many others. *'Rokumondōrō - 六文燈籠 (Six Coin Lantern Procession):' From the skies above a broad but long black net descends at a rapid speed, fast enough to surprise even the most nimble targets. The end of the net comes to Lucius' hand so he can further tie up his opponent in it. Like a spider's web the netting itself is extremely adhesive and very strong. Only Lucius knows where the net is not adhesive. Opponents caught within will find the sticky weaving heavy, impossible to tear apart and adhesive enough to even clog up the edge of their swords. The more they struggle, the more entangled they become. Tearing the net in one location as to create a hole is insufficient to pull free from it. **If Lucius sticks his sword into the net a long procession of Japanese lanterns which flow elegantly yet very quickly from the sky as if carried by an invisible river. They latch on to the net and then detonate after a short while. Instead of being just concussive force though, the explosions rather erupt into large bursts of sticky fire. The combined fiery explosions eventually build up higher than a skyscraper and incinerate everything within at which point the net is also destroyed. Lucius can also summon this ability without the guiding net but with far less precision giving a cluster bomb effect instead. *'Hagure Inari - はぐれ稲荷 (Lost Spirit):' A massive sphere of fire, starting from an erupting pit below, seeks to envelop a large area and entrap opponents within. The sphere is large enough to cover a city. All around this great sphere smaller pits erupt from which straight fire streams shoot out and connect with the great sphere, sustaining it with more fire. The barrier is strong enough to incinerate even Captains or Bankai level abilities and opponents when they seek to go through in an instant. Lucius can decide to remain inside the great sphere to further ensure any opponent remains inside. The Reiatsu consumption of this ability is so high it requires considerable preparations beforehand. **'Hagure Inari: Oyoukugyou - 大 行苦行 (Great Penance of the Lost Spirit):' Upon reiterating this chant a two stage aerosol ignition of fuel-air detonates within the sphere. Resulting in a high yield thermobaric explosion which fills the entirety of the sphere. The aerosol method of expansion along with the instant and complete incline of pressure causes a cataclysmic explosion to occur which completely bursts the sphere and produces considerable fallout over an even large area. The epicentre is left completely sterile. This ability is so powerful and unrestrained it can easily kill Lucius himself. 'Bankai ' Nothing concrete is known about Lucius' Bankai. It was only used in battle once thousands of years ago and even then only briefly. The only possible hint is the obscure Rukongian folklore known as the "Black Flame" which most Shinigami dismiss as myth and urban legend. Lucius is the source of that myth though this has been forgotten in the mysts of time. Releasing his Bankai has a detrimental effect on water/ice types since the incredible heat evaporates the moisture. This gives Lucius an advantage against these types by weakening their attacks and defenses. Furthermore, timed releases with these elements in them have their total release time diminished by 10 posts, their Shikai become unavailable altogether. Likewise extended use of his fires is detrimental to the environment, globally. Over the course of multiple millennia, Fūzetsu no Kasai has been gradually increasing in power. In its earlier forms, fire turned dark red. When he fought along side the Separatists the fire appeared as billowing black clouds. *'Fūzetsu no Kasai - 封絶火災 (Seal of Suppressing Fire) : ' Jigoku Kawa Nagare is engulfed in a constant stream of intense hot fire including the hilt. However, the fire reaches temperatures in excess of 15.000.000 degrees Celcius. At this temperature fire doesn't even appear as flames anymore. As such, no flames are visible unless Lucius wills it in which case the fires appear to be black clouds. This alone makes it capable of incinerating anything its blade touches to absolute nothing, including opponents and can inflict heavy damage to the manifestations of their Releases depending on where the strike lands. To attain this heat, all of the fires are concentrated to the blade meaning he can no longer project it outward. *'Some no Kanae: Tsukiotoshi - 初の鼎•憑落し (First Vessel: Exorcism):' when Lucius wills it, a powerful projection of heat travels outward from him to all sides like a raging wind which reaches a temperature nearly equivalent to Fūzetsu no Kasai's blade. This incinerates everything around him to medium distance and can deliver very heavy heat damage to unshielded opponents. Even powerful Kido barriers or attacks can be withered away in mere moments. The effects are so catastrophic that if Lucius used it repeatedly, he himself would be harmed along with the cataclysmic effects to the environment. Lucius uses the damage to his surroundings to gauge the use of Tsukiotoshi. Only powerful Bankai level techniques whose sole meaning is to defend their wielder on all sides can offer protection. *'Tsugi no Kanae: Enenwareme - 次の鼎•炎炎割れ目 (Next Vessel: Fire Chasm):' this technique opens a portal to a fiery chasm which can be of varying sizes, from a fist to larger than a house, appearing either at the tip of the sword or by swinging it towards an area. The chasm is filled with a miasma of intense hot fire which can reach temperatures rivaling that or slightly above Fūzetsu no Kasai's blade. From this chasm a manifold of black chains will shoot forth at an incredibly high speed, as many as will fit through. They seek to entangle and restrain the opponent's limbs, weapons and body with great strength and security. Anyone standing at the opening, or held there, is subjected to heavy heat damage. At Lucius' will the chasm will glow intensely bright and so do the chains, so that the eyes cannot behold it, and the area directly in front of it is subjected to exceedingly high heat damage! The heat is sufficient to whither the chains themselves away. In this state even Lucius may not approach the chasm unless he is in his Mugen Jigoku form, for it is the deepest chasm of Hell where not even sinners can reincarnate. *'Saigo no Kanae: Mugen Jigoku - 最後の鼎•間地獄 (Final Vessel: Motionless Hell):' a technique Lucius learnt after meditating for 300 years on this Bankai. Lucius' entire body and sword become clad in the black fires of the motionless Hell, Mugen Jigoku; being the deepest and hottest place in existence and hotter even than his sword. Initially his fiery coat is very thick and poses an impenetrable barrier to any kind of projectile cast at him. He also becomes untouchable for as long as this ability remains active, anyone who does touch him having that part of them be incinerated to ashes. If an ordinary Captain were to uphold this technique, they'd exhaust themselves in mere seconds and be incinerated in the process. Although Lucius can sustain this form for multiple minutes, the catastrophic results on the environment, ranging from total dehydration to spontaneous combustion of all matter, would have killed him long before that. As such, this form can only be sustained for a very short duration. Friend and foe alike whose power is not exceedingly strong as well could not stand in his presence (for very long) and not catch fire themselves. ::: Lucius can project his black fire by swinging or pointing his sword. Being as hot as Fūzetsu no Kasai they can deliver excessive heat damage and set alight an opponent just upon a fleeting touch or incinerate them when being swamped. The fires are so abundant and destructive they can easily lay waste to entire cities with a single swing. Doing so however gradually decreases the thickness of his flame cloak and reduces its defensive properties. His offense and defense then stem from the same source. Category:Pre-Gotei 13 Category:Gotei 12 Category:Retired Category:Schism War Category:People Category:Separatist